


Hopeless

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [11]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS S5 AU. Angel can't sleep, 'cause he can hear things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community open_on_sunday "Sound" challenge.

Angel rolled over in bed. Then he placed a pillow over his head, hoping to drown out the noises from the apartment just one floor below.

It was hopeless.

Growls. Moans. Giggles. Were they never going to stop?

Angel sighed and gave up trying to sleep. He got dressed, and grabbed some weapons. Might as well patrol, since he wasn't likely to get any rest for the remainder of the night.

And everything was his fault. He'd been the one who offered the apartment to Spike and Fred, after all.

He really should have known better, and gotten earplugs. Having enhanced senses sometimes really sucked.


End file.
